The Eeveelution Ceremony
by Renegade Cyrus
Summary: Cyrus and his friend Bolt both live in a forest near a town named Silverstone. One day, they are both invited to a meeting that only eeveelutions can attend. What is this 'meeting' about? {I'm not good a summaries} Will be based on Romance. Rated T for safety.


**Me: Hello everyone! It's me Renegade Cyrus or you can call me Cyrus. OK I'll get to the point. This is my first story and I'm going to do something I would like. I'll be in my own story! It is weird but I'm going to try it out. This story is going to be a mix of things so be prepared. Also I'd like reviews, I see reviews as moral boosters and I like to hear you thoughts on the story.**

**Crystal: Come on Cyrus. I don't want to wait any longer, I so excited!**

**Me: Oh, this is Crystal by the way. She will be in the story when she…**

**Crystal: Cyrus you're giving out spoilers to everyone. Just make things as a surprise.**

**Me: OK, OK. Well… enjoy the story!**

**Crystal: Cyrus doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter 1: News of the Ceremony  
Cyrus's P.O.V**

"Cyrus? Cyrus, wake up! Its late morning and you're still lying around in your den?" a voice from outside my den shouts. I moan and roll off my back and stand up on all four legs. The bright light coming from outside must mean its late morning. The very annoying yells from outside are coming from my best friend, Bolt. He has come since I promised him we could hang out for the day. I use my light blue paw to wipe the sleep out of my eyes to see out the entrance of my den. Yep, it is definitely him. I can see his bright yellow fur that is sticking out like he was hit by an electric shock. That makes sense since he is an electric type. The fur around his neck is white and from a distance it looks like he doesn't have a tail. This is natural for a Jolteon like him.

"Can you give me a minute? I need to clean my fur! I haven't had some food either!" I yell back. I can hear a sigh from him before he sits down.

"Fine, just don't take long!" he shouted back. Bolt does not like waiting one bit. He is always rushing things, no matter what he is doing. It can be small things like rushing to eat his food to something like rushing his own birthday party. Who does that? I like to make a party last as long as possible. I walk over to the corner of my den and where a small hole in the floor is. I reach my paw inside and pull out an Oran berry. Sadly, I only have Oran berries since the only things available are them at the moment. I start nibbling on the berry slowly. I want some time to wake up properly before going outside. "Hurry up, please!" Bolt shouted. I just act like I didn't hear him but I do finish the berry. I look at the darkest corner of my den and see a pile of small gold coins. These coins are called Pok'e. I take some with me some days for either buying food or visiting the shops at the nearby town. I won't need any today so I just start cleaning my fur with my tongue. I spend two minutes on it and I am now finally ready to go outside. I walk out of my den and enter the forest. The trees are medium sized and the leaves above are barricading the sunlight from reaching the ground. But some gaps in the leaves above let sunlight through which gives the forest floor a little light. During autumn the leaves fall of the trees and the whole area lights up. Bolt is sitting to my left tapping his paw rapidly on the ground. I can see how impatient he is. He was looking up at a tree a few metres in front of him but his head turns to me when he hears me walk towards him. "What took you so long?" Bolt asks me with annoyance in his tone. He isn't always like this, he is usually very kind but something is different. "You took like, four or five minutes" he adds.

"I was just eating a berry and fixing up my fur. Calm down Bolt, we have all day to hang out" I reassure him. He mumbles something to himself that sounds like '_you slept through half of it'._ "Bolt, is there something wrong? You're not normally like this" I ask him.

"Well, you promised to hang out with me today but we both have to go somewhere" he tells me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"I'll explain in more detail. About an hour ago I was on my way here when an Umbreon ran up to me. He is the Umbreon who hangs around town" he says. I nod and roll my paw to indicate to him to go on. "And he said that there is a meeting for you and me we have to attend in about two hours. This means we won't have all day. That is way I wanted to come here as fast as possible so you and me could use as much time to hangout" Bolt finishes.

"Oh. Wait, why do we have to go to a meeting?" I ask.

"I don't know what it is for but he said only eeveelutions could attend" he answered. What could this 'meeting' could be about?

"Where is this meeting?" I ask.

"He said it was near a big Oak tree in town but I'm not exactly sure of where one it is" Bolt admits.

"Oh well, we will find it later. So what do you want to do right now?" I asked him.

"I'd like to go to town. I hear there is going to be a small battle happening there" Bolt informs me. I'm not a big fan of battles. Watching two Pokémon fighting each other till one is knocked out while the other gets showered in applause is both painful for the loser and the winner is usually bragging.

"Sure" I reply with a fake smile on my face. Bolt smiles back and we both start running towards town. We have a little race there as well. We are always racing to town when we get the chance. We both are side by side looking at each other laughing since we are both equally matched.

"Watch out!" Bolt shouts. I look in front of me and within a split second I leap left and I just dodge a tree. I leap back beside Bolt as I try to maintain my speed. Bolt laughs at my close call with the tree and he uses the move agility to increase his speed.

"Hey that's cheating!" I yell but he is too far away for him to hear. I just keep following from behind. We run for five or more minutes till I'd expect we be near the town. Suddenly Bolt stops instantly while I plant my feet in front of me and I skid in the dirt towards him while trying to stay on all my paws. I finally stop and a huge dust cloud covers both of us. We cough loudly as we try to breathe clean air. We keep coughing till we exit the dust cloud. "I just cleaned myself and now my coat is ruined!" I yell. I use my hind leg to scratch as much dirt of me.

"You sound like a girl Cyrus" Bolt says as he tries shaking the dust off him.

"Well you don't care about your fur because it's always spiked up and messy. While my fur is meant to stay smooth" I tell him. Since I'm a Glaceon my fur is usually smooth and I'm fine if some dirt or leaves get in it but it just makes me look like I don't care on how I look. Also, we are about to enter town so I don't want everyone looking at me, thinking bad things about me.

"I see being a Jolteon as an advantage. I don't have to care for my fur as much as other eeveelutions" Bolt says. I just roll my eyes and start walking into town. Bolt had stopped since we are just at the entrance of the town. The town is called Silverstone. It filled with many services, great people and the occasional event. We are walking on a path that is made of oval stones that are silver.

"So where is this battle taking place?" I ask Bolt.

"Just down the path it should be. Come on, I don't want to miss it" so we continue down the path at a half running speed. We pass many Pokémon throughout our route. The area around the town is home to many Pokémon. Some are from the forest region while some live at the nearby mountains. I once lived in the mountains where it snowed every day with my family. We see about twenty metres away a group of people crowding around an area. Most likely it is the battle. Bolt got excited and ran over to the crowd to watch. I slowly followed him to the area to watch when I really didn't want to but once I was standing next to the group the fight was already over. People were just staring at the person on the ground in pain which might be the loser. It is a Glaceon like me but a girl. Her leg is badly hurt with a bit of blood covering her leg. The leg seems to be bent to left a bit. I don't like looking at injuries like this but why isn't anyone helping her. The victor of the battle must have just left without checking on their opponent.

"Why isn't anyone helping her?" Bolt asked the group. He pushed his way through the quiet crowd and moved to the Glaceon's side. I also pushed through them to help Bolt. Some people were now leaving the scene but some were just still standing still watching. "Are you OK?" Bolt asked her.

"Not really… My leg is not moving and it is bleeding a bit" she answered back. Bolt looked at her leg and sighed.

"It's not bad but it will hurt when you move on it. That is why you can't move it much, cause the pain. We could help you to Joy if you want" Bolt suggested.

"Sorry but I'm new here. Who is Joy?" she asked.

"Joy is a Chansey nearby who stays at a stand. She sells some medicine and herbs. She will help with your leg" I explained. She started to think about it. She came to a decision and nodded. Bolt and I both moved to each side of her and lift her up awkwardly with one leg each. It's hard when you have four legs. I once got teased by a Monferno who was saying he had "thumbs" and stuff. So what? He was just a dumb monkey. Once we got her up, the Glaceon could walk by herself and limp on her bad leg but we helped her and lead the way.

"Thanks for the help guys. My battle got a little rough" she told us. "I had a disadvantage against a Pignite. I was winning which made him made you hit used his fist and got me hard in the leg" she added.

"Sounds like a good battle to me" Bolt said.

"It was but once he won he just left me and called me weak! Like come on! I was winning, he should have a less said thanks for the battle or helped me!" she said with a bit of anger in her tone of voice. "But, I'll stop talking about battles now. Let me introduce myself. My name is Grace"

"Well nice to meet you Grace. My name is Bolt and this is my friend Cyrus" Bolt said.

"Hello" I said. "So are you not from here?" I ask her.

"Well I do live in the forest nearby but this is my first time to town" she tells us.

"OK. So what made you decide to come here today?" Bolt asked her.

"Well I have always wanted to come here to battle new people but never bothered. But an Umbreon told me to come to a meeting nearby today" she replied.

"Wow us too. He told me it's for all eeveelutions" Bolt said.

"Must be important then" Grace guessed. All three of us arrive at Joy's stand with her standing behind it.

"Hello Bolt" Joy greeted Bolt. Bolt comes to Joy often since he does lots of battles and Joy is very skilled in the art of healing. Joy looks like any other Chansey but she has a treasure bag around her shoulder which contains most things a healer would carry. It is light pink and has a bright red cross on the side. "Hurt yourself again?" she asks.

"Nope, but she has. Her name is Grace and her leg is pretty beaten up" Bolt then points to Grace's leg. Joy walked around the stand and checked Grace's leg.

"Can you hold it up for me Grace" Joy asked nicely. Grace nodded and slowly lifted her leg up with a small hiss of pain. Joy look at it in more detail as she mumbled to herself. "It will be fine but you will need to keep it as still as possible" Joy finally told us. Joy reached into her pink bag and pulled out a bandage. She then wrapped it around Grace's leg gently and tied a knot to hold it. "It will be a little awkward to walk so you may need to limp. You should be able to take it off in a few days" Joy told Grace with a comforting smile.

"Thank you for your help Joy" Grace thanked.

"No problem" Joy replied. "So what are you two doing today?" Joy directed the question at me and Bolt.

"We were invited to some meeting near a big Oak tree" I told her.

"That sounds nice. Are you going to Grace?" Joy asked.

"Yep, I was invited too. But I'm still unsure about it's propose" Grace said. "It's only for eeveelutions as well"

"Maybe there is going to be an event for eeveelutions or maybe all Pokémon but you guys get to learn about it first. Well you won't know till you go there" Joy explained. Joy hopped back behind her stand and smiled. "Well I hope you three have a nice day. So see you around" Joy finished with a wave.

"OK, thanks for the help again. Bye for now" Bolt called out as all three of us moved a few metres away.

"I really do thank Joy for her help but I also thank you guys as well for your help" Grace said as she turned to us.

"It was our pleasure" Bolt said to her.

"Well I'm going to go now so I guess I'll see you guys at the meeting. Bye" Grace said as she limped away after she waved to us.

"Bye" Bolt and I both reply and waved. Well we wasted a chunk of time in helping Grace but it was worth it. The sun's position tells me we should have… less than an hour left.

"So Bolt, we might have an hour left so any other ideas?" I ask him. He looked at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We will just hang around town I guess" Bolt said. So we both just start walking down the path to find something to do. Joy got me wondering what this meeting was about now. Could something bad be happing? Or does the meeting have a good propose behind it? Ideas of what it could be were cramped in my head. As we walked I looked around the area to see if I could spot the Oak tree we would need to go to. I think I have an idea where it is but that is on the other side of town.

"Cyrus I have a question for you" Bolt said while continuing to look forward.

"What is it Bolt?" I replied.

"It's just a simple question I know you don't know the answer to but what do you think this 'meeting' is for?" he asked me. It seems that we were both curios about this question.

"I have my theories but I not sure. I think it just some news about something. For example, we wouldn't do something major today without any warning. Their most likely going to give us a head ups about something" I did not expect to go into as much detail but that is one of my ideas.

"OK, that makes sense. Hey, do you think we should find this meeting place early? Cause I have to admit that I have no idea where it could be" Bolt told me with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan. I know an Oak tree on the other side of town. That tree could be it and if we run there we would have ten minutes to wait for it to start" I guessed.

"OK, you lead" Bolt told me. I nodded and I lead the way at a running pace. We were both dodging other people along the way. I could hear Bolt calling out sorry to the people he nearly hit. I smirked at this cause this was one thing I was better at than him. I was very evasive and I could do dodge things easier. We run for a long time searching the area for the tree as we kept our speed. I started to slow down as we were nearing our destination. I saw the tree in sight and we had about twenty minutes left. I sat down next to the trunk of the Oak tree will I tried to catch my breath. Bolt sat next to me and he too was tired.

"So… is this… it?" Bolt said in between breathes. I took one deep breath before answering.

"I think so… People should be showing up in… in a few minutes" I told him. We both slid our backs down the trunk of the tree and lied down and relaxed. I was in a calm mood now. I was comfortable and relaxed under an Oak tree with the sunlight warming me up. Some people have thought I was crazy since I'm a Glaceon who loves the sun. People who aren't eeveelutions forget one thing. We were once eevee's. When you're young and an eevee you start to get a personality or a like for things. I loved the sun but evolving into a Glaceon didn't change that. Bolt was an amazing swimmer but he still does swim now. As long that there is anything in the water before he electrocutes them. People said he would be a good Vaporeon but he didn't like the look of them. I looked to my side seeing Bolt being so impatient and trying to stay still. I know he is going to say something. Any moment now… maybe now… or no…

"How long is this going to take?!" Bolt yelled while he sat up. I smiled and looked around.

"I'm not sure. People would be here by now, right?" I started to question what is going on. I looked at the sun and it should start now. This Oak tree was the only one I could think of in town… wait a minute. "Bolt… this tree is just in the borders of town so the tree is classified as 'in town'" I told him. He looked at me and nodded with a confused expression on his face. "Now think really hard. Did the Umbreon say an Oak tree 'in town' or 'out of town' cause you told me in town" I explained to him. Bolt looked down like if the answer was on the dirt. His eyes opened wide and looked at me.

"Out of town!" he shouted.

"Were at the wrong tree Bolt" I said to him with a smile but then I realised we were late. "Quick, can you think of any main Oak trees out of town?" I asked him as I too started to think.

"He must have meant that huge one to the west of town. I don't think you have been there yet" Bolt said to me. We are at the north-west of the town right now so we might be close.

"Then let's get moving, were going to be late" I told him. We both got up and started to run in the right direction but Bolt lead on since he claims to know where it is. We exited town at the west entrance and continued straight from there. The stone path slowly turned in dirt and the area was getting less populated. "When we are invited to something next time, make sure you tell me all the details" I joked.

"OK I will. We should be about one minute away" he said. We sprinted for the last minute and then Bolt decreased his speed to a walking pace. I did the same and then we bot entered a big clearing. A big Oak tree was in the centre of this clearing and there was about eleven eeveelutions sitting and they all turned to look at us. Also, that Umbreon that told Bolt about the meeting was standing up in front of everyone as if he was about to tell them all something. It was an awkward silence as everyone stared at us but the Umbreon finally smiled.

"I knew I was missing some people. I guess you are just late. Please find a spot to sit down" the Umbreon told us. Everyone faced the front again and acted like nothing happened. The Umbreon seems very nice. He is an adult male Umbreon that I have seen hanging around town on some days. I quickly counted the others and including me, Bolt and the Umbreon there were fourteen of us. The ages of everyone were all different and the type of eeveelutions. Bolt tapped in on the side and pointed to a Glaceon waving at us. It was Grace signalling to sit next to her. We both moved over to her and sat down.

"What took you guys so long?" Grace whispered.

"Cyrus took me to the wrong tree" Bolt whispered and Grace giggled.

"Only because you said the meeting was in town" I countered.

"Quiet down everyone. May I please have your attention" the Umbreon said to the whole group. We stopped our conversation and looked up at him. "Thank you. Now before I start my name is Dust. You may know me or have seen me in the town of Silverstone before. I leave near Silverstone but I'm a messenger as well. I travel all the towns' delivers messages of importance or priority. So no I'm not the mailman. I have been giving a message to give all eeveelutions. Now I'm not sure I got everyone but when you leaved please tell any other Eeveelution who aren't at this meeting. Now I'll get to the point of the meeting. This year in a town called Pinkleaf…"

"What type of name is that?" a Flareon called out with some people laughing to it.

"It may sound 'weird' to you but it is named that since in the centre of the town is a tree that is massive and the leaves are pink. They say the tree is linked to a Pokémon called Mew. But back to what I was saying. The town called Pinkleaf is going to be hosting an event for all eeveelutions. It will be called the Eeveelution Ceremony. This was decided by elder eeveelutions and since there is any event of eeveelutions they thought it would be nice to have eeveelutions from around the area to meet and talk about life in other places. It will have fun games, events, places to see. Other Pokémon will be there as well so it isn't just going to be eeveelutions. You don't have too attend but it will be great fun. It will start in a week or more but you can leave to Pinkleaf whenever you want. It will start on a Monday morning to Monday night. So are there any questions?" Dust asked. A Vaporeon put his paw up. "Yes?"

"How many towns have you gone to and invited?" she asked.

"I asked all the surround towns of Pinkleaf so about… nine I guess. So I estimate to be more than two hundred eeveelutions. But that is just my guess" Dust answered. Bolt then put his paw up to ask a question.

"Could you leave to Pinkleaf say… tomorrow?" Bolt asked. Tomorrow?

"Of course, you could even leave today but you have to find somewhere to stay in Pinkleaf till the event started. The town has many places you could go and it's very friendly" Dust told Bolt. "Are there any other questions?" Dust asked and then there then a long pause. "Great! I will hope to see you there. You may go now" Dust said as everyone stood up and started to walk away. Bolt, Grace and I kept seated and started to talk.

"This sounds like it's going to be fun!" Grace yelled.

"I know right? I want to go as soon as possible. I never have travelled much" Bolt said.

"Bolt, what was with the question of leaving tomorrow?" I ask Bolt.

"Why not? It will be the first time you and I could travel together and meet to people and do new things?" Bolt said to me with a big smile on his face. "You could come with us to Grace" Bolt suggested. Grace smiled but looked at her leg.

"I'd very much like that but my leg… I guess… I guess I'll just leave when my leg gets better" Grace said with a sad look on her face. "But I will find you two when I get there"

"OK… How about you Cyrus? Tomorrow, please!" Bolt begged.

"Well…" I started to think about it.

"Please!" he said loudly.

"OK, OK but keep your voice down" I said.

"Yes! OK I'll see you at your den tomorrow. Make sure you're ready" Bolt said as he stood off and ran about five metres before turning around. "Bye Grace" he said and then ran off. Grace smiled and looked at me.

"Bolt seems really excited to go" Grace said with a giggle.

"He is always like this when it comes to trying new things. If I wasn't going with him tomorrow he'd be on his way to Pinkleaf right now" I told her.

"OK, well I should go now and rest. This leg needs plenty of rest to heal" she said.

"Do you want me to help you home? There are predators out here" I warned her. She agreed and I walked her home. After that I ran home and packed something's into my treasure bag. It's light blue and I'm planning to get a symbol or gem to decorate it one day. I packed some food and all my Pok'e since it will be a week or more. I left the bag in the darkest part of my den and lied on the ground and started to drift to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I thought to myself.

_Pinkleaf… what type of name is that?_


End file.
